naruto_oc_fanon_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Kusashiki Ōtsutsuki
Kusashiki Ōtsutsuki (大筒木くさシキ, Ōtsutsuki Kusashiki) is a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family. Personality Kusashiki is naturally a lazy person and doesn't like to be forced to do things. He always sings and jokes around, much to the annoyance of his fellow clansmen. However, Kusashiki is loyal to his clan, following the rules of it even when he doesn't want to. He is quite sadistic, shown when he laughed while brutally killing many Sunagakure civilians. After Kusashiki's loss to the the Shinobi Union, he becomes more serious, calm, and calculating. He begins to search for his opponents weaknesses and using it against them. After running into Koji Kashin, he becomes more respectful towards his opponents, greeting them and even giving the ones he considers worthy a grave after killing them. Though he has become more respectful, his sadistic side is still shown, shown when he laughed at the Kumogakure civillians running in stress after blowing up a huge portion of the village. Appearance Kusashiki has pale skin, and short, pale-blue hair. His head is adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns. He also has the typical clipped eyebrows as a symbol of nobility. He wears a white, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half of his body along with a grey sash. He wears grey pants and black, flat shoes. After his loss to the Shinobi Union, he changes the colors of his outfit to red, that way he won't have any stains on it when his oppenents start bleeding. He also appears to have grown a goatee and sideburns, though it's quite thin. When pretending to be a Konoha Jōnin, he has short brown hair, blue irisis, and his forehead protector is attached to his flak jacket. He has a harness on the back of his jacket, and a scroll in a harness on his arm. His civillian outfit consists of a maroon long sleeved shirt, black pants with a marron belt, and normal shinobi sandals. Abilities Because of the amount of destruction Kusashiki caused in a whole hour, Sasuke Uchiha thought of him as a bigger threat than Kaguya and Madara Uchiha. He easily took on most of the Shinobi Union, killing hundreds of shinobi within three hours. Physical and Chakra Prowess Kusashiki has great strength, being able to lift a boulder with two fingers. He is quite accomplished in unarmed combat, easily overpowering Naruto's shadow clones. He also has great sensing abilites, tracking Naruto even though he was far away. Like with all Ōtsutsuki, Kusashiki's chakra is tremendously powerful. Dōjutsu Byakugan Kusashiki possesses the Byakugan,[6] granting him telescopic vision, x-ray vision, a near 360° field of visual perception, and the ability to see the chakra pathway system and its tenketsu. Ninjutsu Kusashiki's signature skill is his chakra sword, which can reflect and absorb any jutsu (with the exception of senjutsu and taijutsu). The sword is also able to shape itself at Kusashiki's will. Kusashiki is also capable of using the Puppet Technique on multiple puppets to control them without chakra threads from vast distances, and could link his vision to theirs. Kusashiki can also perform Space–Time Ninjutsu in the form of a portal to travel to other dimensions. New Era Kawaki Arc wip Vs Kusashiki Arc wip Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * Like other male members of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Kusashiki was named after a Japanese folk character whose name includes "Tarō", in this case Monokusa Tarō, a lazy resident of a town who becomes a rich poet. He would always sing songs, even though the adults ignored him and the children made fun of him. He would later meet a man named Saemonnojo Nobuyori, who fed him twice a day. One day the villagers convinced him to visit a town, which he met a woman who would be his wife, gaining riches and land after. simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.